Movie Night of Romance
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Rua and Ruka and their friends go to see a movie. Will love spark? SlyxRuka and RuaxPatty...Like that's a surprise. Rated T to be safe.


Stardust Dragon: Ha! I stole the first line in this fanfic. In your face!

Me: Hey…

Sly: Yes it is new Invitationshipping One-Shot and you're too obsessed about it. We all know that, so can we just start the story.

Me: Wow somebody's cranky. Anyway this One-Shot was suggested by X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear (in a way), so I dedicate this One-Shot to him or her. I have no idea really. Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Enjoy the story.

…..

It was last class in Duel Academy and it was math. This obviously meant that most of them weren't listening to what the teacher said. Some were pretending to listen (and understand) what teacher said and some were sleeping with their eyes open.

''And if you double it with Megamorph…'' Math teacher started, but was interrupted by a paper airplane that hit him on back of his head, followed by small giggles. Teacher turned around angrily. ''Is this someone's idea of a joke? Class doesn't end in a while and there's still…'' Teacher was once again interrupted, but this time by a bell. In a matter of seconds classroom was mostly empty.

''Class dismissed.'' Teacher muttered, though he knew no one listened.

''So Patty what are we doing this weekend?'' Ruka asked from her best friend. Patty looked at her smiling.

''We're going to see Nightmare Romance movie! (AN: I know the name is pretty lame, but it's was the first one I could think of.)

''Isn't that the sad Romance/Tragedy _''_with spice of horror on it_''_ movie many people have been talking about?'' Ruka asked to which Patty nodded and kept smiling.

''Yep! And I happen to have 6 tickets to that movie and of course you can have a seat next to Sly.'' Patty said and winked, which caused Ruka to blush slightly.

''I don't like him. I just…'' Ruka started, but was interrupted by her brother's loud yelling.

''Hey guys! What's taking so long? C'mon already! ''Rua yelled from outside the class. Patty and Ruka followed him and they went to their lockers. While there Patty explained her plan to everyone. However boys didn't seem to be so excited about the movie.

''Why are we going to see some lame romance movie?'' Rua asked annoyed and Tenpei and Bob agreed with him.

''Because I already have 6 tickets and it would be stupid to waste them. Besides I heard it's awesome.'' Patty said squealing a little. Boys still didn't look impressed.

''Besides if we go me and Bob are going to end up being third wheels anyway.'' Tenpei said crossing his arms while Bob nodded again. Others looked little confused.

''What do you mean by third wheels?'' All asked at the same time.

''It's obvious. You like Sly and vice-versa and you two like each other.'' Tenpei said pointing at them causing all of them blush crimson.

''What? I don't like him/her.'' They all said again at the same time, which caused Tenpei to sigh.

''Whatever. We will come if you somehow manage to get Sly to come.'' Tenpei said laughing a little at the impossible task. Sly never wanted to come with them anywhere and at the rare times he did he almost never participated in anything.

''Fine. Ruka go ask him.'' Patty said in commanding tone. Ruka looked confused.

''Why me?''

''Because I don't want to be the one to ask him on a date.'' Patty said smirking at green-haired girl. This caused Ruka to blush again.

''Fine I go and ask him. But it's not a date!'' Ruka said and walked away to find Sly.

Meanwhile at the other part of Duel Academy Sly's Pov

I have just gotten to my locker. It's going to be boring weekend for me, like always. Of course I could go do something with them, but they always do something childish. I chuckled at the thought. I don't understand why Ruka always wants me to go with them. I was just about to leave my locker until I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Ruka running towards me.

''Hey Ruka.'' I said in a bored tone. Ruka was panting for breath. It was obvious that she had been running for a while.

''I was just wondering, if you would want to go to the movies with me… I mean us. Me and the others. It's not a date or anything, so don't think it like that.'' Ruka explained blushing a little. I was little surprised by the invitation, but I wasn't really interested.

''No thanks.'' I answered in slightly cold tone. Ruka frowned a little, but didn't give up.

''But Patty already has 6 tickets and many people have liked the movie.'' Ruka asked this time with pleading voice. I was about to say no again, until I saw the face she had. It was the only face I can't say no to. The Lost Puppy Face. (AN: Dun Dun Dun!) She looked so cute with that face… did I just think that?

''Fine I come.'' I surrendered. Ruka was beaming now.

''Really? That's great! Come tomorrow at Seven PM to Cinema.'' Ruka said and ran off. I stared after her before smirking to myself. _''Not a date huh? I just hope my mother believes that.'' _I thought. I could feel my face get hotter when I thought of dating Ruka. I walked away.

End of Sly's POV.

''What!'' Rua yelled so loud that probably even Satellite heard it. All others covered their ears. ''Sly actually agreed?'' Rua said still with a loud voice. Ruka nodded a little. At the mention of this Patty smiled.

''Great. Since Sly agreed we will go see the movie!'' Patty said victoriously. Boys sighed knowing they had no other choice.

''I guess we have to go. What time is it?'' Tenpei asked sadly.

''Come to the cinema at 7 PM. By the way how did you manage to get Sly agree to this?'' Patty asked, though she already knew the answer. It was obvious those two liked each other.

''I used the greatest weapon in girl arsenal.'' Ruka said dramatically. Patty giggled at this, but guys remained confused.

''You mean the Lost Puppy Face don't you?'' Patty asked and Ruka nodded as an answer. ''That is deadly weapon. Anyway see you there.'' Patty said giggled weirdly and left. There was evil glint in her eyes.

''Did Patty seem a little scary to you?'' Ruka asked from Tenpei who just shrugged his shoulders.

Later in Sly's House

''What should we do during the weekend dear?'' Kasumi asked from her son. Sly didn't answer the question. He was just picking his food. Finally he opened his mouth.

''Well I have one plan in mind.'' Sly said quietly. He knew it was dangerous, but he was never good at lying.

''What kind of plans?'' Kasumi asked sipping on her coffee.

''Just going to see a movie with my so-called friends.'' Sly answered small smirk forming on his lips. Kasumi was quite interested about this.

''Does that include Ruka?'' Kasumi asked with a small smile. Despite of his trying small blush managed to find its way to his face.

''Yeah. She was the one that invited me in fact.'' Sly answered. When he said that Kasumi nearly choked on her coffee. Sly looked at her strangely and with slight worry.

''So Ruka huh? So you're going on your first date?'' Kasumi said excited. Sly looked at her surprised his blush increasing.

''It's not a date. Ruka herself said that.'' Sly answered, trying to stop his blush. Kasumi however kept smiling.

''Sly dear. You should know that when woman says something she means exactly the opposite.'' She said smiling.

''Like when you say that you're beautiful?'' Sly answered smirking. This caused Kasumi to glare at her son angrily and to chase him around the house for couple hours.

''That's a different thing!'' Kasumi yelled.

Tomorrow evening 6:40 PM Sly's house

''Sly dear! Are you ready for your date with Ruka?'' Kasumi yelled with a teasing voice. Sly scowled as a response, though he knew that she couldn't hear it. When he came down her mother was staring at him disapproving.

''You could at least dress up little better.'' Kasumi complained. He was wearing the same outfit he wore in the WRGP.

''It's not formal or anything. I don't see a need to wear anything flashy.'' He answered annoyed.

''Fine, but at least get some flowers for Ruka.'' Kasumi said her smile never fading.

''Flowers?'' Sly said confused and blushing.

''Or maybe some chocolate. Women love chocolate.'' Kasumi said. Sly still looked at her confused.

''Chocolate? I told you it's not a date.'' Sly said annoyed. Kasumi sighed.

''Okay fine. C'mon let's go!'' Kasumi said and took her son's arm and dragged him to the car.

Ten minutes later

''And we're here.'' Kasumi said once they arrived to the cinema. Sly however didn't look so good. ''Sly dear are you okay?'' Kasumi asked worried.

''I think I left my stomach on that last turn.'' Sly said quietly. Kasumi however just giggled.

''You will be fine. Oh right take this!'' Kasumi said and threw him a red rose. Sly stared at the flower for couple seconds.

''What's with…'' Sly started.

''Sorry no time to explain! Enjoy your date with Ruka!'' Kasumi yelled and drove off leaving Sly to wonder what the hell just happened. He was thinking of throwing the rose away, but didn't have time as he heard his name being yelled.

''Sly!'' Ruka had yelled. She was running towards him with her hand in air. He didn't have any more time to throw the rose. ''I can't believe you actually came.'' She said happily.

''And I can't believe I'm giving you this.'' Sly said and handed the rose to her. She gasped and took the rose blushing. Obviously Sly didn't know what red rose meant, so he didn't see any problem with it.

''Thank you.'' She said still blushing. Sly just nodded as your welcome. There was an awkward silence after that.

''So… where are the others?'' Sly asked, though he didn't really care. It was just getting too awkward for him.

''Rua already went inside, but I haven't seen the others yet, but I'm sure they will come soon.'' Ruka said and in couple seconds Patty appeared.

''Hey guys! What…'' She started to ask until she saw the red rose and Ruka still blushing slightly. ''Oh I see. You two finally confessed your love to each other.'' Patty said smiling. Ruka and Sly looked at each other blushing madly.

''No way! We don't like each other.'' Both denied at the same time.

''Of course you don't… Anyway where's Rua?'' Patty asked looking around.

''Why are you so worried? It's not like some random blonde girl will go talk to him, have a good time, laughing together…'' Ruka said while Patty got angrier the second.

''Let's go inside. Now!'' Patty said angrily, though the evil glint in her eyes was back. Sly and Ruka just followed.

When they got inside they were in for a surprise, but Patty was smirking. There were couples mostly everywhere and pink and hearts all over the place. Before they could ask Patty about it Ruka and Sly saw a huge poster that said _''_Couples Night_'' _Sly and Ruka glared at Patty angrily and Patty had scared expression.

''I go and try to find Rua…Now!'' Patty said running away. Ruka tried to run after her, but she quickly disappeared to the crowd.

''So…'' Ruka started, but she couldn't figure what to say. For some reason being next to Sly, on a couple's night, with all these couples around and pink hearts around made her face turn red and atmosphere awkward. Sly merely looked around annoyed.

''I go and buy some popcorn.'' Sly said and walked away. Ruka sighed and went to look for Patty. She quickly found her. She was arguing with Rua about something.

''Why didn't you tell me about this?'' Rua asked annoyed. He hated love almost as much as broccoli. _''Yet he's in love. It's quite ironic.'' _Ruka thought slightly amused.

''But it's couples night! How can you hate it?'' Patty asked looking around.

''Because I don't like anyone.'' Rua said simply. Patty seemed quite upset about this, but Rua being clueless about everything that doesn't involve food, card games, shouting and signers didn't notice it.

''So… how's it going?'' Ruka said trying to make the mood less awkward.

''Hey Ruka. Where's your date?'' Patty asked putting some press on date word, which made Ruka´s face flush red. (AN: Man, she blushes a lot in this story)

''Sly's not my date. He went to buy popcorn.'' Ruka said.

''But you can't be here without a date. It's Couple's Night.'' Patty said once again putting press on words couple's and night.

''Oh really? Then where's your date?'' Rua asked slightly jealous.

''He's a duelist with green hair and grey eyes.'' Patty said obviously hinting at Rua, but he didn't get it.

''Despicable guy.'' Rua said in jealousy. Both Ruka and Patty face-palmed at him.

''It's you.'' Patty said stating the obvious. Rua blushed brightly and Patty was also slightly red.

''I leave you two lovebirds alone.'' Ruka said in a teasing tone and walked away to find Sly. Both Rua and Patty blushed bright red about this.

''We're not lovebirds!'' Both yelled at the same time causing people around to throw weird glances at them.

Ruka was trying to find Sly from this mass of couples, but it was quite hard. Instead of Sly he found Bob and Tenpei.

''Hey guys! You actually came.'' Ruka said surprised. Though neither Tenpei nor Bob are ones to break a promise she wouldn't have been too surprised if they would have not showed up.

''Yeah… We kinda promised so… Anyway where are the others?'' Tenpei asked.

''Sly went to get popcorn and Rua and Patty were having a moment.'' Ruka said which caused Tenpei to sigh.

''I knew we were going to end up being third wheels. Anyway movie starts soon so we better get going.'' Bob said and they left off. Ruka was going there too, but she went to find Sly. She quickly found him with popcorn bag.

''Hey Sly! Movie starts soon, so let's go!'' Ruka said taking his arm and started to drag him. _''Man she's strong.'' _Sly thought as he was being dragged. He didn't notice red appearing on his cheeks. They went to the movie theater and noticed Rua and others already sitting there and that they had to sit next to each other. (AN: They sat in this order: Bob, Tenpei, Rua, Patty, Ruka and Sly)

Anyway the movie is about girl called Annie who's in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend Peter. She doesn't tell anyone about it. But her childhood friend Kenny is suspicious of this. No one knows that he was secretly in love with her. (AN: Yes stupid plot I know)

Sly's POV

It has been only 10 minutes of the movie and Bob, Tenpei, Rua and I were already bored, but the girls were at the edge of their seats. From the corner of my eye I could see Ruka take box of tissues. I didn't really care and I continued to pretend I was watching the movie.

''What are the tissues for?'' I heard Patty ask from Ruka. I was interested as well.

''In case I start crying.'' She answered softly. I chuckled lightly. Of course it was going to be something like that.

''You don't need tissues. If you start crying I'm sure Sly will comfort you.'' Patty answered with a sly smirk. I could feel my face heat up a little when I heard that, but I tried to ignore it.

''And I'm sure if you start crying Rua will comfort you.'' Ruka said still blushing a little. I chuckled again. Mostly everyone knew about Patty's crush on Rua. The only one who doesn't is Rua himself.

''Shut up.'' Patty said. Some people in the audience shushed. Apparently they were talking too loud.

End of Sly's POV

It has been around 40 minutes to the movie and guys were still bored. Even with the horror part going on it wasn't scary enough to scare any of them. Girls however thought differently like always. They were scared.

''Ahh!'' Ruka screamed when Peter suddenly jumped out of nowhere. Due to this scare she hugged the closest living thing, which coincidentally happened to be Sly. This caused Sly to blush in multiple colors of red. Patty had also done same time as Ruka, hugging Rua causing him to blush as well.

''I knew this was going to happen.'' Tenpei sighed. He didn't understand why they don't tell about their feelings. They made it so obvious that even a passerby would notice it.

''Ruka… do you mind letting go?'' Sly asked blushing furiously. Ruka noticing what she was doing let go blushing harder than Sly, if that was humanly possible.

''Sorry.'' Ruka said in quiet voice. Sly just nodded and tried to make his blush go away.

''Umm… Patty? I… can't… breathe.'' Rua said desperately. Patty noticed what she was doing and let go despite that she wanted to continue.

''Sorry.'' Patty said blushing furiously and looked away from him. Rua looked at her for a moment. For some reason he wanted that to happen again. He couldn't…possibly be in love with her?

40 minutes later.

''I wanted to say… I've always been in love with you.''

''Really?''

''Yes! I know we've been friends for long time, but I really love you.''

''I guess I have to tell you… I love you too. For a while now.''

''_Booooooring'' _Sly thought. The movie was nearing its end and he was glad for that. He looked to his right to see other guys bored and Rua grossed out, Patty was nearly tearing up and Ruka was almost the same. He then looked back to the screen. Of course. They are going to kiss. Why does every freaking movie has to have a kiss? When he looked around him he noticed that some people were ignoring the movie and going to kiss themselves. Pathetic.

Meanwhile Patty was looking around her. To see some of the couples kissing made her wonder what Rua would do if she kissed him. _''He would probably be weirded out and saying that we're just friends. He already told me he doesn't like anyone.'' _Patty thought sadly.

Ruka was pondering almost the same thing. She felt awkward around these couples, some which are still kissing despite that the kissing scene in the movie already ended. _''I guess Patty was right. I really like Sly.'' _Ruka thought.

After the movie ended (which boys were glad about)

''Wasn't that movie great?'' Patty said dreamingly. Boys however didn't share her enthusiasm.

''I guess it was good.'' Tenpei said.

''I agree with Tenpei.'' Bob and Rua said at the same time.

''How about you Sly?... Where did he go?'' Ruka asked. There was no sign of Sly.

''I think I saw him head to the exit.'' Patty mentioned and immediately Ruka bolted after him.

Sly's POV

I was already outside and I'm now waiting my mother to pick me up. I didn't enjoy the movie, but I did enjoy when Ruka hugged me… What am I thinking? I don't like Ruka in that way… at least I don't think so.

''Sly! Wait up!'' I heard someone call. I didn't have to look to guess it was Ruka. I still turned around.

''What?'' I said in slightly cold tone.

''You could at least say something before you leave.'' Ruka said.

''I´ll do that next time.'' I said doubting there will be a next time. Ruka then went to stand next to me. ''Why aren't you going back inside?'' I asked.

''I'd rather be here with you.'' Ruka answered. This caused my face to heat up a little. Ruka then sighed. I looked at her. ''There's something I want to tell you.'' Ruka said quietly. I nodded. ''When I was watching that movie with you I… felt something weird. And when I hugged you it felt good.'' Ruka said looking me into eyes. Wait… she can't possibly mean.

''Ruka? Do you mean…?'' I started, but I was cut off.

''Yes Sly I…I love you.'' Ruka admitted and before anything else happened she kissed me. Directly on the lips. I was little surprised, but after realizing I liked her too I kissed her back.

''So… what did I miss?'' Voice asked. Ruka and I both broke apart and saw that the source of the voice was my mother. ''Oh I knew you two liked each other.'' Kasumi squalled.

''Mother!'' I said embarrassed. To think my mother came at this kinda of time…

''Anyway Sly… I see you soon right?'' Ruka said blushing. I nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. After that I went into car and my mother drove off with a huge smile on her face.

End of Sly's POV

''Hey Ruka!'' Patty said coming out of the theatre. Ruka didn't look at her and continued to stare in the direction where Sly left. ''Hey are you in there?'' Patty asked waving her hand in front of her. Finally she seemed to snap out.

''Huh what?'' Ruka asked confused.

''You weren't answering me. But judging from the fact that you had a huge smile on your face and you were staring at that direction… you and Sly confessed your feelings right?'' Patty said excited.

''Yes… we did.'' Ruka said smiling.

''Hah I knew it. Hey Rua! Ruka and Sly confessed they like each other.'' Patty said noticing he was coming from the theatre. Rua was definitely not happy with this.

''No way! Ruka! Why do you like Sly? He's anti-social, rude, has a weird haircut…'' Rua listed, but was cut off by Ruka who hit him on the head.

''I just do. Now all that is left is that you two confess your feelings.'' Ruka said smiling.

''I told you I don't like her…'' Rua said, but Patty out of blue just kissed him. Rua who was surprised by this was hesitant at first, but then responded to the kiss.

''I love you.'' Both said at the same time after the kiss. Ruka cheered on the background.

''Great! Now let's go home.'' Ruka said and the trio started to walk away. Bob and Tenpei were watching from the distance.

''We knew this was going to happen.'' Tenpei said.

''Yeah… I'm hungry.'' Bob randomly said.

''Me too. C'mon let's go somewhere to eat.'' Tenpei said and the two duelists walked off.

…..

Me: Whew! I'm finally done with this.

Sly, Rua, Ruka and Patty: ''Staring at the scene with surprised faces.''

Tenpei: C'mon! I deserve some love too.

Me: Hmm… let me think… no you don't.

Stardust Dragon: *Insert something smart here*

Bob: Where did we go to eat?

Me: That's not important, but if you must know… you went to McDonald's.

Rua: There's a McDonald's in Neo Domino City? Since when?

Me: Since now. Anyway Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


End file.
